Lollipop
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: Piers liked lazy days like this. He liked being in Finn's room at exactly six o'clock in the afternoon, watching as the sun's rays painted the younger man in yellow and orange. But, more than that, he liked watching Finn eat those colorful lollipops. PiersxFinn.


Piers liked lazy days like this.

He liked being in Finn's room at exactly six o'clock in the afternoon, watching as the sun's rays painted the

younger man in yellow and orange.

He liked the music that Finn chose to play on his laptop as they pored over paperwork, just like now.

But, more than that, he liked watching Finn eat those colorful lollipops.

He remembered how the rookie was embarrassed when Piers had caught him with one the first time around

because Finn had thought that they were childish.

He remembered how he was told that they helped him relax.

Piers honestly didn't care, he actually thought that Finn was rather sweet and adorable.

And the candy was just another one of his quirks.

Sweet, patient, and innocent Finn...

There were still times when Piers wondered why the hell this guy wound up in the BSAA, as an explosive

technician, no less.

At just twenty-two years old, five years younger than him; and even _Piers_ was considered too young...

His suspicions were promptly smacked down when Finn had proven his skills on more than one occasion.

Finn was intelligent, and _fast_.

He had earned his place on the team, he belonged in the BSAA like the rest of them.

This life wasn't easy, though.

If Finn wanted to suck on some candies to get him through the day, let him, he deserves the reprieve.

He wasn't going to be able to finish the paperwork in front of him, unfortunately.

Screw it, he was swamped with papers every day; he was surprised he didn't wake up with it caught

under his fingernails.

For just a little while, he didn't want to think about work, despite it being all-consuming...

Piers quietly set his pen down on the table and took a sip of the lukewarm coffee next to him.

At least Finn was in the zone, he had a pink and blue sucker in one hand and a pen in the other.

That was all it took, and Piers couldn't help but smile fondly at the idea.

They had known each other a little over a year, and he was fully aware of the rookie's little crush on him.

He didn't know how, but the younger man had really grown on him.

Once Finn had gotten over his shyness and really opened to the team and joined in on their outings, Piers

found him less immature and more endearing.

After one particularly harsh mission, in which only the two of them were hiding out in a cave, Piers found

Finn's voice soothing. Finn was easily frightened, but he never gave up hope.

Soon they were almost attached at the hip after that day.

Then they went out to the movies sometime after that, and one thing lead to another...

Now, here they were, together.

Piers loved spending time with Finn, he liked his company, they understood each other, and it was times

like this that was probably the only sense of normalcy they had.

And Piers wanted to take advantage of the free time they had, really cherish it.

No one knew just how long they had on this earth, at any rate.

He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit born from boredom.

He saw Finn licking that sucker out of his peripheral, thinking about other uses for that tongue of his.

As a matter of fact...

With a sly smirk, Piers leaned closer to Finn and cupped his cheek; their lips joining together.

Finn stilled in his writing, dropping his pen on the table to reach up and grab Piers' shoulder; his eyes

sliding shut as he swooned from the kiss.

Piers made easy work of sucking on the rookie's lower lip, giving it a gentle tug and chuckling when he

elicited a shaky breath from his boyfriend.

He briefly broke the kiss with an audible smack, enjoying the sight of Finn's flushed face; and that drunk

daze in those green eyes of his were an appreciated bonus.

It was almost too easy to get a rise out of his lover, it was adorable.

"Getting hot, babe?" Piers mused before pecking the other man on the lips, his free hand grabbing the

sugary treat out of Finn's hand before it could be forgotten.

Finn could only nod in response to his lover, "Yes, sir," he breathed as he leaned in for another kiss.

He didn't know where this was all coming from, but he didn't really care.

They had been at the paperwork all day, they could afford to take a small break...

Piers held the sucker in his hand as he indulged the rookie, his tongue slipping into the willing mouth and

exploring every inch of him.

There was a sweet flavor on Finn's tongue, although faint.

It was probably what was left over from Finn's candy, and somehow the realization made him stir.

And that gave him an idea...

Piers got up from his chair and sat down in Finn's lap, straddling him.

He adored the pleased look on Finn's face; how eager he was as his excited hands grasped his hips.

He popped the sucker into his own mouth before removing his shirt, inviting Finn to touch him.

Cotton candy, so that was the flavor Finn liked so much.

Well, he would give him something _much_ better...

Finn licked his lower lip in anticipation as he watched the sniper put on a show for him; his hands gingerly

running up those toned stomach muscles.

He leaned forward to place a kiss on Piers' chest before looking up into those hazel eyes, and was

enraptured by the mirth that swam in them.

He was beautiful, just perfect.

The sniper's mouth caught his attention next; Finn's eyes were fixed to those full, plush lips and the white

stick that stuck out between them.

And the slight bulge the lollipop gave to those chiseled cheeks did wonders for his imagination.

Piers brushed his thumb along Finn's stunned lips before sensually pulling the sucker out from between his

own lips and gave it a lick.

He then wrapped his lips around the blue and pink treat and sucked it purposefully, watching as Finn's chest

rose and fell to match his labored breathing.

Piers also noticed the prominent bulge that had formed in Finn's jeans, smiling wickedly as he sank down

and gave an experimental rock of his hips.

Finn hissed at the sudden movement, his hands moving to grasp his boyfriend's gyrating hips.

" _Piers_ ," the bomber groaned, swallowing thickly.

He had him right where he wanted him...

Piers stopped moving then, his fingers carding through Finn's soft brown hair before lightly dragging his

fingernails across the nape of his neck.

Finn closed his eyes and shivered, biting his lip to repress a quiet whimper when Piers ran a hand across his

chest and lightly pinched one of his nipples.

Piers leaned in closer and held the lollipop to Finn's parted lips, "Taste," he requested.

Finn parted his lips more to lick the sucker, blinking in surprise when Piers' tongue joined his as they

swirled around the candied sphere.

The look in Piers' eyes was so intense, it was practically hypnotizing.

Their tongues met and Finn could almost feel himself becoming intoxicated by the flavor of the cotton

candy and the smell of Piers' cologne.

He sighed in content as his hands firmly grasped Piers' rear end, gently kneading those firm cheeks.

Piers purred at the sensations he was feeling, gasping when Finn's fingers wandered a little too close to his

entrance and stimulated the muscles there.

There would be time for that later, right now he just wanted to spoil Finn.

He wanted to be in control.

Piers reached down and squeezed the front of Finn's pants, feeling his own member stir with excitement as

he watched his boyfriend drop his head back against the chair and openly moaned.

He then sucked on Finn's neck and gently rubbed the package that sat prone to his experienced fingers.

"You want this?" he asked, feeling the vibrations in the bomber's throat against his lips as he groaned.

"Yes..." Finn breathed huskily, his hand coming up to pet Piers' shorter hair in encouragement.

"You want it bad?" Piers grinned as he gave Finn another squeeze, delighted at all the ways the bomber's

face contorted in bliss.

"Piers, _please_ ," Finn begged, lifting his head from the chair to stare pitifully into Piers' eyes.

"That's what I like to hear, rookie," Piers voiced in satisfaction before giving the other man a peck on the

lips; always more than happy to make his lover beg for release.

Piers popped the sucker back into his mouth before getting up from Finn's lap, pushing the chair further

away from the table to give himself room to kneel on the floor.

Finn grabbed the seat of his chair as he readjusted himself into a more comfortable position, watching as

Piers unzipped his jeans and gently pulled his cock free from the confines of his underwear.

The sniper removed the lollipop from his mouth and held it firmly between his fingers, glancing up to make

sure Finn was watching him before sucking on the head of his pulsing member.

Finn bit his lip as he tried to keep focused on Piers' beautiful face that sat between his twitching legs.

He loved how the sniper would smile when he made obviously embarrassing noises as he was thrown into

oblivion; how his hazel eyes twinkled lovingly just for him.

God, he was so lucky...

When Piers took him fully into his mouth, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Piers felt pride in making Finn's green eyes roll into his head as he sucked on him, his fist gripping the base

of his member and making a gentle twisting motion.

" _Fuck_ , Piers..." Finn moaned, his hands grasping the brunet's shoulders for support as his back arched off

from the back of the chair.

He managed to crack one eye open and was blessed with the sight of Piers working his magic; his fingers

moving from his cock to press deeply against his taint.

Finn choked on whatever it was he had tried to say and slapped his hand over his own mouth to muffle the

scream, his muscles tightening as he reached his orgasm.

Somewhere in his head he silently apologized to Piers for losing control of his eager hips, relishing the feel

of the sniper's' soft lips on his pelvis as he bucked up against them.

Piers took the rapid motion like a champ, holding onto the rookie's hips carefully to keep from suffocating.

When Finn finally calmed down, he laid back against the chair and tried to catch his breath.

Piers swallowed Finn's essence and licked the sucker to get the salty taste out of his mouth; pleasantly

surprised that it was more useful than he thought.

He rubbed lazy circles around the bomber's stomach to soothe him, "You okay?"

"Better than okay," Finn giggled, his hand reaching up to grasp Piers' callused one and brushing his thumb

against his knuckles, "that was awesome..."

Piers snorted at the remark before pulling his boyfriend's hand up to kiss it.

Finn sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow as the sniper fixed his pants for him, a shy smile tugging on

his lips as he realized just how quickly the situation turned from bland to spectacular.

He wondered how long Piers had been holding out for him, it has been awhile, after all...

Piers grunted as he got up from the floor, massaging his sore knees.

"So," he mused as he leaned in to kiss the Irishman, "which is better?" he spoke with a quirked eyebrow

while teasingly waving the lollipop.

"You, of course, always you!" Finn laughed as he cupped Piers' face and kissed him once more.

Piers hummed into the kiss, pulling away with a grin when Finn kissed the bridge of his nose.

The rookie was too cute for his own good...

"Oh," Finn paused as he noticed Piers' own bulge, "you haven't come yet."

Right...He was so taken by Finn's reactions that he forgot himself.

The sniper glanced down at his lap and leisurely brushed his fingers through the tuft of hair of his crew cut

before glancing back at the bomber, "Wanna give me a hand?" he teased.

"Of course, but let's get comfortable on the bed first," Finn replied as he got up from the chair, rubbing

feeling back into his numbed backside.

He really should get some new chairs...

The rookie took the sniper by the hand and lead him the few feet it took to get to his bed, watching Piers

crawl onto the plush comforter and settle on his back.

"Much better," Piers sighed as he situated his head against the pillows, motioning for Finn to join him.

"We really should've been doing this here from the start but I was caught off guard..." Finn said sheepishly

as he climbed onto the bed and gently pushed Piers' legs apart.

"I'm not complaining, you looked amazing; I wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity," Piers said

bluntly, smiling at the blush that had formed on Finn's face.

Finn's heart always quickened when Piers complimented him, and unfortunately his brain was too blissfully

far gone to form coherent sentences.

Then again, nothing he could say would ever be enough for Piers.

And so he settled with simply showering the sniper with affection.

Piers sighed through his nostrils as he tried to calm his pulse, wanting to savor this moment.

He ran his fingers through Finn's hair as his pants were unzipped, remembering how insecure the bomber

still got when it came to sex.

Finn wasn't bad at it, he just needed practice; Piers kept trying to reassure him of that...

He smiled when Finn looked up at him with those big eyes, silently asking him if he was doing this right,

and he gave a reassuring nod.

Finn had to look away then, he had to concentrate on the task at hand.

He started at an easy pace, licking the underside of Piers' cock before slipping half of his length into his

mouth experimentally; sucking earnestly.

Piers remained patient with Finn, there wasn't going to be any pressure...

He could remember dating a handful of capable men and women, ones who knew exactly what they were

doing. But, in his opinion, a lot of them were too goal-oriented, too fast.

With Finn, they could take things slow and learn so much more about each other.

Every mole, every scar, everything.

For Piers, it was enough just to see Finn naked; he loved touching him and he's even started to love the

concept of cuddling. He just liked being with the rookie, despite their rank, age difference, and experience.

He loved this man.

 _His_ man.

Piers groaned then after being brought back to reality, watching as Finn sensually moved his lips along his

shaft, feeling his tongue swirl around him from within his hot mouth.

It was still a bit sloppy, but _fuck_ , it was good...

He gripped the sheets, not wanting to grip Finn's hair and possibly hurt him.

He figured it was all because of those lollipops.

He made a mental note to buy more of them in the future.

Finn felt brave enough to look back up at Piers, watching intently as his boyfriend's stomach rose and fell

in a quicker pace as he got further to his climax.

Not yet, he didn't want this to end just yet.

He pulled off from the pulsing member, biding his time, "How is it?"

"Good, _very_ good..." Piers replied shakily, winking at the young bomber.

The Irishman gave himself a mental pat on the back for how much he's improved, but he wanted Piers to

lose his ever loving mind.

He swiped his tongue along the tip, reaching one hand forward to grab Piers' and laced their fingers

together. The grip was a promising sign, at least.

He tried his best to mirror what Piers had done for him, pressing his fingers against him.

But, he just couldn't find that little spot inside him, it wasn't good enough...

Well, he would just have to try something else.

Finn tried to fit as much of Piers into his mouth as possible, going back to sucking.

His fingers began to massage the sniper's balls, pressing his digits into the warm flesh.

" _Fuck!_ " Piers hissed, losing brief control of his hips as they thrust up into Finn's mouth.

"Sorry, Finn," he apologized when he heard Finn gag.

Finn only hummed in response, feeling more bold now knowing that he _could_ get Piers to forget himself

and just let go.

"Don't worry about me, just...go with what's natural," he reassured the other man as he continued his

ministrations.

Piers felt a bit guilty, starting to have second thoughts about this idea and considered just telling Finn to

jerk him off instead.

But that thought quickly left his mind as the pressure in his belly built up, feeling the muscles in his thighs

quiver with excitement. It wouldn't be long now...

Then came the first wave and all thought was lost completely.

" _Finn_ ," he breathed as his back arched off the bed, his mouth falling open as he moaned wantonly.

The bomber felt his ears burning as he listened to his lover call for him, gripping the sniper's hips to keep

them under a somewhat bearable pace.

He watched Piers' gorgeous eyes slide closed and those full lips formed nonsense.

Finn swallowed Piers' essence and reached over to peel the forgotten sucker from the blanket, giving it a

generous lick to wash away the flavor.

Feeling how the sucker was small enough now, he bit down on it and chewed the sweet shards.

He was definitely going to have to wash the sheets later...

Piers sighed as he came down from his high, running his fingers through his hair before sitting up to collect

his lover in his arms and laid back down on the bed.

"Better now?" Finn asked after swallowing the remnants of the candy, tossing the stick onto the nightstand.

"Much better," Piers agreed as he kissed Finn's forehead, "you did great, babe."

Finn smiled at that, "I'm glad," he spoke as he laid his head down on Piers' chest.

"I think I'm going to have to take a nap," Piers yawned, grabbing the edge of the blankets and tossing them

over the both of them.

"What about the papers?" Finn quirked a brow.

"They'll still be there, don't worry," Piers sighed as he settled more into the mattress.

The bomber smiled, nuzzling his nose into the blankets and listening to Piers' heartbeat.

He figured that he could get up and finish what's left of it, later.

For now, though, he didn't want to be anywhere but right here with the other man.

Paperwork was always there, there was always tomorrow.

But, for soldiers, time was never a guarantee; Finn never knew what mission could be their last.

He didn't like to think about it too much...

He would treasure these moments forever.

(End)

\+ . + . + . + . + . + .

 **(Author's Note)**

I know it seems weird that I just wrote a story about Piers Nivans and Finn Macauley out of the blue, but

I've become really fond of those two after replaying RE6.

And I have read some stories by other writers and they really made me fall for this pairing as a whole~

I like Finn because he's just so sweet, it's almost like he really doesn't belong in the BSAA but for unknown

reasons - he's there, blowing shit up.

I also think that his character and purpose speaks volumes about just how consuming combat is, how it

doesn't discriminate. He reminds me of all the unique people who are swallowed up, and lost.

It's heart-breaking...

And Piers, on the other hand, he's pretty much a younger and more modern version of Chris Redfield.

He was the vision of hope and the future, and he fell in battle, too.

At any rate, I was looking at lollipop recipes and suddenly got the idea for this story; I thought about

making it short and sweet - but then I realized how long it's been since I wrote some good smut.

So, this is the result!

I don't know if I'll write more about Piers and Finn as a couple, or feature them in action/adventure stories

sometime in the future, but I am pretty happy with how this turned out.

And I'm always on standby for new ideas, so we'll just have to wait and see what comes up.

I plan on writing short stories like this one in between writing chapters for "Broken Skies" and

"The Return", it'll help keep things fresh and allow me to experiment with different ideas.

Until next time!

Lin


End file.
